


Shy and Shattered

by 2dboys



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dboys/pseuds/2dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a new student and you were unintentionally already on his 'life to make miserable' list.</p><p>And to make matters worse, you were on the very top of the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As you walk to your new school, you see a huge crowd in front of the entrance of Domino High school. You look down at your phone to see if you were in the right place. You were. Raising an eyebrow you walk forward. You are startled when the students start cheering in awe, the vibrations of the screams intensify each second. You try to make your way to the front but everyone seemed to have the same idea as you, as everyone is pushed from the back or front.

You just wanted to get to class, but it doesn't seem it'll happen anytime soon. You make a second attempt to the entrance but no luck.

"Excuse me... E-Excuse me..." You say politely but your soft voice is swallowed by the other thousands of screams. You are suddenly pushed back forcefully. You are stunned as you hit something hard. You decide not to look back a little afraid of confrontation but you hear a growl escape the person. You turn around slowly to apologize but you are met with a chest. Looking up you see ice blue eyes staring you down menacingly. He seemed to be too tall and slim for a high school student. You nervously laugh as you start bowing profusely.

"Sorry..." You say meekly.

"Out of my way dweeb." He says coldly as he pushes against you, you squeak from the force as you try to gain your balance. You see him walk right into the crowd, everyone was about to protest but they quickly shut their mouths when they see him. You look on and see that everyone makes a perfect opening for him.

The students were still making an opening. You take in a deep breath and you ran after him before the students thought of spreading out again. You were glad everyone was too focused on him that you made it without a full crowd screaming at you and mistaking you for one of the people trying to budge. Otherwise you probably would have pee'd your pants right there and then. When you reach the entrance you see a couple of students playing a card game. You eye them a little intrigued. You didn't notice the crowd was silent until your ears were blasted with another of their shouts. You cover your ears and dart inside the school startled. Hopefully the inside wasn't total chaos.

To your relief the hallways were empty as you make your way to class.

Without incident.


	2. Chapter 2

First period seemed to go by fast as you get your schedule out of your backpack to see what you had next.

Art class.

You ask the teacher for directions and he gladly gives you a brief 'turn left and then right'. Excitedly you follow the teachers directions, when you finally see it you walk in hurriedly. To your dismay the classroom was already full with students. You look around to see if there was any seat for you to squeeze into. You see none but you do see the boy you met earlier on. You are tempted to just run out and hide but you swallow your fear, avoiding his gaze at all costs.

A beautiful young face stands up from her desk wearing somewhat of a revealing dress. Every guys eyes seems to be all over her like drooling dogs, even some girls were awe'd. Heck even you were mystified by her beauty, you made sure not to stare at her though.

"You must be the new student right?"

You nod a little embarrassed by all the eyes on the both of you. She gets out a paper and skims through it, must be assigned seats. 

"Okay kiddo, what's your name?" She asks looking for your name.

"... (Name) (Last Name)."

"Ah yes (Name), you'll be seated next to Kaiba over there." She says pointing her pencil towards _his_ direction. You gulp terrified.

 "I'm Ms. Valentine, but you probably already know that from the schedule I'm assuming." Her face is graced with a smirk.

You laugh nervously and lowly as you nod your head. You give her a curt bow and you walk in his direction, dreading the thought of sitting next to the person you bumped into. A scowl forms on his face but you don't notice as you sit down on the empty seat slowly. Even if you were intimidated by him, you did owe him an apology, maybe that'll ease the tension and your nerves. You hesitantly tap his shoulder gently.

"What?" He growls.

You gulp and let a deep breath out.

"I-I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier." _Even if you did call me a dweeb._ Either way you did kind of deserve it for not apologizing right away.

"Next time you bump into someone immediately face them instead of being a coward." He scoffs.

Silence.

You feel the air in your lungs get caught in your throat as you feel tears prickling at your eyes.

You knew you were weak and a coward, but hearing it from someone else made you want to just shrink back and hide in a rock. 

He glances at you from the corner of his eye, perplexed from your lack of response. You don't give him a reaction but he could see your face go pale.

He inwardly smirks sadistically. 


End file.
